State of the Federation 2465  Star Trek: The 25th
by Dino Camora
Summary: This is the begining of a new chapter in the Star Trek world i am creating please read and give me a review. I am trying to find out if people would like to read more about this new time line and stories from this time line. Thank you all for reading  .


_STATE OF THE FEDERATION 2465_

It's the Mid-25th century and the Alpha quadrant has gone through tremendous changes. The year is 2465 almost 100 years since the famed Enterprise-D crew took its maiden voyage, and now a new crew and new ship begins theirs.

The Enterprise-G a new Galactic class star ship, the envy of the fleet will be captained by the hero of Sarrah, Captain Samuel J. Marcus _(a battle in which he took command of the Olympia and defended a Klingon ship from destruction against the Gorn in which ended the Klingon-Federation war that lasted for over 50 years.)_

Captain Marcus 1st mission to escort the Klingon chancellor to the Archanis system to sign a peace treaty does not go according to plan and jeopardizes the truce now in effect between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. The Klingon home world is attacked but what it appears to be Federation star ships. Starfleet launches an investigation into the attack headed by Captain Marcus. Chancellor Kri'jok announces an ultimatum to the Federation to surrender or risk being in an all out war again. But with a secret joint investigation, Kri'jok sends General Alexander _(son of Worf)_ with Captain Marcus to Wolf 359 to see if the ships in the attack _(which seems to have been relics of the old battle) _are still there, but finds out that the Reman Empire and some elements of the Klingon Houses where behind the attack. It ultimately comes to a head in a showdown in the Archanis system where the Klingon traders are exposed and the House of Rotan is disgraced. Kri'jok of the House of Martok makes peace with General Tre'gor of the House of Duras and is finaly recognized as the rightful leader of the Empire. The Klingons get to the Archanis system with the Captain and sign the Archanis Accords that finally puts an end to the war between them and a new chapter in relations begins.

After the Archanis Accords Captain Marcus begins his 3 year mission of exploration and discovery. He finds in his first year 5 new races and encounters some unique anomalies. His command staff is also unique; he has Commander Selas a female Andorian at the weapons and comm. 1st Officer Commander Jonathan Gates, a male Vulcan science officer Ni'val, Chief Engineer Benjamin Pratt, 1st Pilot Ensign Wafa a Xindi Primate and the first Romulan female to serve in Starfleet from the Medical Exchange Program Sub Commander Jortal.

Captain Marcus first Commander in Starfleet and head of Starfleet Command dies this year Rear Admiral Harry Kim one of the most influential Admirals in years and architect of the Archanis Accords. Vice Admiral Miral Paris _(daughter of late Admiral Tom Paris and B'elana Torres)_ assumes command of Starfleet now.

The Romulan Senate this year voted to bring the Romulan Coalition into a single government and join the Federation. _(The Romulan Coalition is a coalition of outlining planets that came together and formed a new Romulan Empire after the destruction of Romulus. The Romulans have taken the Algeron system and renamed it New Romulus.)_ The Remans remain a major threat since they established and took the Deveron system from the Romulans and made it their new home world. The Federation Diplomatic Corp. approved the Romulan application into the Federation with some conditions in which the Romulans will comply. The application into the Federation will be ratified early next year after the election of the new president. But one request from the Romulan senate is that the Tal-Shiar remains intact and made as a branch of Star Fleet, in which they are strongly considering.

The Borg has reemerged and has begun a systematic attack in the Beta Quadrant of assimilation and is still at war with the Undine in fluidic space. A new Tran warp Hub has been detected deep in the Beta Quadrant (about 8,000 ly away) The Hirogen is also on the move since they were introduced to the Borg. They are now a nomadic space faring race still conducting hunts and still causing some problems to Federation members.

Bajor a strong and influential Federation member now has signed a trade agreement with Cardassia the first true step towards unity and possible application into the Federation. But there are certain elements in Cardassia that is pushing for the return of the Obsidian Order and the Cardasian Union. The Jem-Haddar in the Alpha Quadrant and the Cardasian militants has been staging raids on outposts outlining the Bajoran and Cardasian systems. Bajor has been sending its defense forces to protect those outposts but with no success.

The Ferengi a new Federation member has managed to bring the Karama (a Ferengi version of capitalists in the Gamma Quadrant) into the Federation which makes it the first Gamma Quadrant species to join the Federation and a permanent foothold in the quadrant. A new star base will become operational later this year at the Karama star system for trade and commerce, But Starfleet is concerned by the constant raids of the Dominion on the Federation colonies that they are also planning a military base somewhere in the Quadrant. The Founders have agreed to stay out of the affairs of the solids as long as they do not interfere in their affairs but some elements of the link still feel they must conquer the solids and dominate them. So an internal power struggle has begun and threatens the Dominion to its core.

The Sheliak a strange and very powerful race has been decimated by a more powerful race. They have asked the Federation for assistance and humanitarian aid in which they are providing but the Sheliak remains unable to maintain their power and are forced to live in refugee camps in the far reaches of the Alpha Quadrant and are near extinction. No one knows who or what this race is but rumors and speculations is that the Tkon Empire may have returned to claim their territory.


End file.
